onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Baelfire
, ook bekend als Bae en New York beter bekend als Neal Cassidy, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Hij is voor het eerst te zien in de achtste aflevering van seizoen 1, Desperate Souls. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek In een van de dorpjes in het Sprookjesbos, woont een stel, Repelsteeltje en Milah die hun geld verdienen door wol te spinnen. Repelsteeltje moet meedoen als soldaat aan de ogeroorlog, en in de tijd dat hij traint om een soldaat te worden ontmoet hij een ziener, die de toekomst kan voorspellen. Zij voorspelt dat hij en Milah een zoontje krijgen maar ook dat er een grote duisternis op hem wacht in zijn toekomst. Ze vertelt hem dat hij een zoon krijgt, maar dat hij zijn zoon zal verliezen doordat hij meevecht op het slagveld. Repelsteeltje denkt dat dit zal gebeuren omdat hij dood zal gaan. Daarom verwond hij zijn voet expres, zodat hij naar huis mag gaan. Wanneer hij veilig terugkomt in zijn huis, is hij blij dat zijn zoontje veilig in de armen van Milah ligt. Ze heeft hem Baelfire genoemd, een sterke naam, omdat hij een sterke naam nodig heeft met een vader die zichzelf verwond, zodat hij niet mee hoeft te doen aan de oorlog. Milah vindt de excuses over de ziener nergens op slaan en gelooft ze ook niet. Ze schaamt zich, omdat haar man een lafaard is, en gewoon is weggerend van de oorlog. Ze had liever verteld aan haar zoon dat zijn vader een eervolle dood had op het slagveld, dan hoe Repelsteeltje nu is, levend en een lafaard. Wanneer de jaren passeren, vindt Milah het niks meer aan om Repelsteeltjes slaafje te spelen. Daarom gaat ze vaak naar de bar of de taverne. Baelfire wordt alleen achtergelaten thuis. In de taverne ontmoet Milah een man genaamd Haak. Hij wil wel haar gezelschap zijn. Eerst wil ze dit, maar later ze slaat hem af en gaat naar huis, naar Baelfire. Milah is niet gelukkig met haar leven en ze wil weg en meer van de wereld zien. Repelsteeltje hoopt dat ze nog steeds familie van Baelfire wil blijven en dat wil ze heel graag. De volgende ochtend is ze ontvoerd door Haak. Repelsteeltje probeert haar terug te krijgen maar dit mislukt nadat Repelsteeltje weigert om te duelleren met Haak. Hierdoor verliest Baelfire zijn moeder, maar Repelsteeltje vertelt hem dat zijn moeder is overleden. Baelfire wordt steeds ouder, maar Repelsteeltje weigert om hem te vertellen wat er is gebeurd met zijn moeder. Samen leven ze een armoedig leventje met het spinnen van wol als inkomsten. Op een dag, wordt Baelfire´s buurmeisje, Morraine meegenomen door de soldaten, ze is pas veertien geworden en moet nu meevechten in de Ogeroorlog. Een van de soldaten treitert Repelsteeltje met een opmerking over zijn weggelopen vrouw, Baelfire hoort dit en raakt in de war. Later vraagt hij zijn vader dan ook wat er aan de hand was. Repelsteeltje blijft bij het verhaa dat Milah dood is, en dat de soldaat maar gewoon wat zei. Repelsteeltje weet dat Baelfire binnenkort ook meegenomen wordt, omdat hij bijna jarig is. Ookal wil Baelfire vechten, zijn vader wil niet dat hij gaat, hij wil er niet eens over nadenken. Om te voorkomen dat Baelfire meegenomen wordt, vermoord Repelsteeltje Zoso , de Duistere. Nu heeft Repelsteeltje alle krachten om Baelfire te beschermen. Op de dag dat de soldaten Baelfire willen meenemen, vermoord Repelsteeltje alle soldaten terwijl zijn zoon verschrikt toekijkt. Na de eerste vloek Toen Emma en Mr. Gold op zoek waren naar de zoon van Mr. gold kwam Emma er achter dat Bae (Neal) de vader is van Henry, het zoontje van Emma. Neal overlijd later door de slechte heks die ook zijn vader Mr. Gold gevangen houd en in Storybrook. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie, huwelijk en verlovingen *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Galerij 214Baelfire.png|Manhattan 108Baelfire.png|Desperate Souls 304Baelfire.png|Nasty Habits 119Baelfire.png|The Return 119.png|The Return Morraine.png|The Return Baelfire1.png|The Return 119Bae.png|The Return 119Portaal.png|The Return 221TJellicoe.png|Second Star to the Right 221TakeMeInstead.png|Second Star to the Right 206Sorry.png|Tallahassee 206Peek.png|Tallahassee 218CoffeeSpill.png|Selfless, Brave and True 201Huh.png|Broken 214HesHere.PNG|Manhattan 214NealHenry2.png|Manhattan 215YourDadsEnemies.png|The Queen Is Dead 218Leaving.png|Selfless, Brave and True 221AggressiveMoves.png|Second Star to the Right 221NealFalls.png|Second Star to the Right 301Lying.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 301WhatsWrong.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 303NealShadow2.png|Quite a Common Fairy 304Reunion.png|Nasty Habits 306GroupSeesNeal.png|Ariel 307Emma.png|Dark Hollow 308Discussion.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308Nooo.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 311WormHasTeeth.png|Going Home 311TheEnd.png|Going Home 312WeAreBack.png|New York City Serenade 315Liar.png|Quiet Minds 315ProtectingNeal.png|Quiet Minds 319OnTheJollyRoger.png|A Curious Thing 319BackTogether.png|A Curious Thing 315GoldInsideNeal.png|Quiet Minds 315NealDead.png|Quiet Minds en:Baelfire